wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Party
The Party refers to a group of mercenaries who live and operate primarily in Wastelandia. The Party is made up of Eirien, Kaano, The Robot, Wrecklan, Suqa Mardiq, Tatsumaki, Thrawk and Tomicus the Holy Penetrator. The party's main operations involve mercenary work for the inhabitants of Wastelandia. There is some debate within the group about just who should be allowed to purchase their services; whether it ought to be morally good people; those less fortunate or simply anyone, however it usually comes down to whoever pays the most. Additionally, the Party is looking into restarting Thrawk's now defunct chain of drug stores known as the Happy Lighthouse for additional income. History Some - particularly Kaano - would say the party first began its existence when Kaano and Suqa met in Lost Veygass seven years before either ever thought they would be sent to Wastelandia. The two became fast friends when they first met in the temple city, both finding a common love of amorality without regard for their societies' traditions, as well as having useful skills for adventuring. Seven years later the two were sent to prison (neither knows which of their many crimes landed them there) where they met Tatsumaki, Eirien and Wrecklan, and it's here that the party could truly be said to have formed. Each, with the exception of Eirien, had some level of notoriety, and so saw fit to band together to survive. Wrecklan, being incredibly stupid and susceptible to the will of others was an easy ally for Kaano and Suqa; Tatsumaki, while he had no love for the others' criminal nature, was swayed by necessity as he had no other allies. None of them are entirely sure what convinced Eirien to join them, having an extreme hatred for those who lean towards evil. The five soon found they were to be deported to Wastelandia's mega-prison city, much to their surprise -especially Eirien and Tatsumaki who hadn't commit very significant crimes. It was then that their bond solidified, as the need to escape overcame them. They escaped before they reached the city, but not before arriving in Wastelandia and were stuck together from here on out. Current Members The Party currently has seven members; they are: Eirien A young ranger hailing from the Grey Forest, she left her home after being exiled by her people. She puts great value on good deeds and always tries to be the best person possibly, which has lead many in the Party to wonder what landed her in prison, or to join the Party. Kaano A formerly-human Shade from the Unified Empire who fled his highly religious society to become a dark wizard and super-criminal. Self-appointed leader of the Party, he fashions himself a vigilante acting against an intolerant society, but is viewed as villainous by all but the most evil, or desperate. The Robot A Warforged Industries android that fell from the heavens and was found in the deserts of Wastelandia by Thrawk and used as his assistant. It seems to like rock music. Wrecklan A blue ogre who grew up on the mean swamps of Compton, he suffers from severe brain damage caused by a head injury, which is only heightened by his magic helmet with which he sees other worlds. He considers himself a 'Gangsta' (some sort of violent astral being) and has a hatred for law in all forms. He recorded the controversial song Fuk the Guards. Suqa Mardiq Named by the perverted Emperor Long Dong, Suqa is a highly sexual former-member of Long Dong's legion who seeks to have sex with every type of being in existence. He's as perverted as he sounds, which causes problems for other members since he's their only doctor. Tatsumaki A ronin exiled from Tsuyojima, Tatsumaki was disgraced after he fled Emperor Daiketsu's ninja army (which was subsequently destroyed in battle). He rarely discusses his past (or identity) and as such the Party knows little about him. Thrawk Thrawk the Awk is an old champion of Awk rights in Wastelandia. After his tribe was obliterated by law enforcers he set up the Happy Lighthouse as a front for further activism and drug dealing, but this eventually went downhill. He's incredibly cynical and has little care for others business anymore. Tomicus An amnesiac who knows little beyond his name and goal: to penetrate. His strength and charisma are almost unbelievable, as is his insanity, which makes some think he may actually be some kind of cosmic being. Diolarah A young Eldarin princess fleeing an arranged marriage who was hypnotized by Tomicus and now worships him. She follows along with the Party but is not considered an true member. Feyon A larval pixie queen who fled her hive after attempting to assassinate her mother, she seeks to build an army to take over her hive, and then the world. Ylva Ashst A bounty hunter hired by Diolarah's people to hunt her down and watch over her. Hai A mysterious sea-borne vigilant fleeing racial persecution, he fights for his and others rights with illusion magic. Captain Fellbeard A nobleman dragged to the Hells who, after escaping, became a cosmic pirate. Wild Eyes The self proclaimed 'leader' of the three thieves, Wild eyes is an Imperial-born sorcerer, and possibly the smartest member of the trio. Nobblefoot The smallest and oldest member of the three thieves, Knobble Foot is a handicapped goblin and despite that is the fastest of the group. Big Richard Easily the largest, strongest (and possibly sexiest) member of the three thieves, what Big Richard lacks in stealth, he makes up for in brawn. Quests The Quest for the Idol The Quest for the Idol was the first quest undertaken by the party after arriving in Wastelandia. It follows Eirien, Kaano, Wrecklan, Suqa and Tatsumaki and is centered around the village of New Haven, whose idol has been stolen by bandits. The quest was DMed by Bangedaardvark. Destroy all Awks Destroy all Orcs was the second quest undertaken by The Party, directly following The Quest for the Idol. It follows Eirien and Kaano, as well as the Robot and Thrawk who were introduced at the beginning of this quest. Destroy all Orcs involves the four investigating rumors of genocide against the orcs by religious organisations in Wastelandia. The quest was DMed by Partypanda. The Eidolon Cave The Eidolon Cave was the third quest undertaken by the Party. It follows Suqa and Tatsumaki, as well as Tomicus (and Diolarah) who were introduced during this quest. The team is given a task by an estranged relative of Kaano at the Dead Yuan to track down a super-powered golem known as an eidolon in a nearby cave. The quest was DMed by Nykirnsu. Suqa's Mile High Club Suqa's Mile High Club was the fifth quest undertaken by the Party and involved Kaano, Eirien, Tatsumaki andHai, and was DMed by CubedCreations. After being separated from the rest of his team, Suqa found himself alone, and wandering the seemingly endless void that was the wasteland. Eventually he came across a strange object protruding from the sand at his feet. For a second he thought it was the legendary JO crystal, and went to find some bros to help charge it. After meeting with a large contingent of Warforged, they set about excavating the object. To the immense disappointment of Suqa, the object was NOT the legendary JO crystal...the Warforged tried to tell him they couldn’t JO anyway (Even if they were surrounded by awesome bros) but he wouldn’t listen. The object was actually a gigantic airship that crashed centuries ago, the Warforged made quick work of repairing it and Suqa...Suqa had an idea. Soon word spread across the wasteland that mysterious lights began appearing in the night sky, and fliers being dropped on towns that had information on a flying nightclub known as the Overcompensator (These fliers also included gratuitous nude shots of Suqa that scarred several children). people began disappearing in search of this mystical place (many abandoning their own quests for the legendary JO crystal) and with disappearances came mercenaries, our band of mercenaries. Redstern Redstern was the sixth quest undertaken by the party and involved Thrawk, Tatsumaki, Suqa and Kaano, and was DMed by DaisyMaisy02. Thrawk's business at the Happy Lighthouse has been on hold for some time, as his drug dealing business has taken rather a back-seat to the liberation of his fellow Awks. However, with a battle now planned and a gap in his schedule, he has decided to continue the business. The lighthouse that initially served as the business' base of operations has been cleaned out and is now serving as a base to himself and the party who assisted him. Hoping to re-open the Happy Lighthouses, he has decided to journey to the port town of Redstern, a small town famed for its housing of suspicious characters and its popularity as a safe space for criminals on the run. A Happy Lighthouse was once open there, and made decent business before the brand fell into decline. Re-opening the Lighthouse there would be very good for business. So, assembling a few of the party members, the group shall reach Redstern by nightfall. The Dry Down Below The Dry Down Below was the Seventh quest taken by the Party and involved Kaano, Tatsumaki, Eirien and Thwark investigating a closed off community in the Sunless Valley and finding a conspiracy to cover the entirety of Wastelandia in shadowCategory:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Groups